


You Can Cry With Me

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A short drabble taking place after "Crisis on Earth X". After Stein's death Jax goes to the only person he feels he can for comfort, though he won't forget that she might need him just as much as he needs her.





	You Can Cry With Me

Sara’s just gotten out of the shower, a vain attempt to wash away everything the past few hours have brought, when she finds him. She’s wrapped in a towel with little droplets of water still clinging to her shoulders and the tips of her hair, when she stops short just outside her door.

Jax is sitting there, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, with fresh tear tracks stained onto his cheeks. He turns his head to look up at her, his eyes glassy, hollow, and just more broken looking than she would ever want to see him.

“Let me get changed,” she says with a nod to him before moving past him into her room.

As the door slides closed she just barely manages to suppress a shutter and bite back a cry. She let most of her tears out during the shower, silently, under the promise that she could sob as loud as she wanted into her pillow afterward. But that is going to have to wait, and honestly, she’s glad. Jax needs to mourn, really mourn, and he shouldn’t be alone tonight. She changes into sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, brushes out her hair as quickly as she can, and opens the door.

He’s standing now, wiping at his eyes, and he looks up at her like he thought he’d have more time before she was ready for him to come in.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps and there are about a million different things she could say right now, but none of it will ever be enough. So she reaches forward and pulls him into her, stretching up on her toes and gripping the back of his head with one hand while the other rests on his back, her thumb on his head brushing gentle strokes across his short hair.

“No,” she mumbles into his ear, her heart breaking at just how tightly he’s holding to her, like she’s the only thing keeping him on his feet.

With a shuddering breath she pulls away from him, just far enough to look at him. She keeps one arm outstretched, her hand now resting on his cheek and her thumb wiping away his tears.

“Come on,” she says, taking ahold of his arm now and leading him over to her bed.

He follows her without a word and stands sniffling behind her as she pulls back the covers. She climbs onto the mattress first and he crawls after with no prompting beyond the commanding look in her eyes, he isn’t exactly in any mood to argue anyway. She slouches against her pillow in a state of half sitting, half lying, and she maneuvers one arm around him as he tucks himself tightly into her side. His places his head onto her shoulder and that’s when everything that’s left of his walls all comes crashing down. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he sobs loudly and she doesn’t try to shush him. She just presses a soft kiss to his forehead and keeps up the gentle strokes of her thumb on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” The words eventually crack through his voice and Sara tightens her grip on his shoulder.

“Shh…” she whispers, leaning her cheek against his head. “Don’t be sorry,” she says and she pulls away enough to look him in the eyes. “He knew what he was doing.”

“Not… not th… that.” He stammers through his tears and Sara arches an eyebrow at him, perplexed. “I… I’ve been crying all day. And you… you still… still had to fight, and lead, and…. and…” He cuts himself off with another sob but Sara doesn’t need to hear anymore. She shifts herself a bit and wraps her other arm around him.

She has every intention of telling him not to worry about her. That he needs her right now and she has absolutely no problem in being the strong one for a little while longer. She plans on promising him that he can always come to her no matter what. She wants to assure him that she’s strong enough for both of them.

But none of those words ever make it out.

Instead, a loud sob erupts out of her mouth and she feels his arms winding around her until his hands settle firmly on her back. It’s her turn now to bury her face in his shoulder, fat tears soaking his shirt. The two of them cry together for what must be the better part of an hour until they’re left just lying there, all cried out but still clinging closely to each other.

Eventually Jax falls asleep, and even with her arm aching under the weight of his shoulders Sara doesn’t have it in her heart to move him. Looking at his sleeping face feels like a punch to the gut, because he looks so innocent and unguarded. Just a few hours ago he would look like this when awake. But now Stein is dead, and Sara knows she will never see this innocence in his open eyes again. Closing her eyes one more silent tear falls down her cheek and she presses one last kiss to Jax’s head. She saw this darkness threaten him once before, and she managed to stop him from pulling that trigger and letting it in. But this she can’t stop, it’s already happened, and she can’t protect him from it.

All she can do is go to sleep and pray that tomorrow will be better than today.


End file.
